broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Greg Quarter
Greg Quarter is the drummer and co founder of the pony funk band, Q7. He is a unicorn but cannot use his horn due to an accident he had at a concert in the previous band he was in, 'Hoof Trax'. Greg currently works with Quazar & Alex Spinster in 'Dark Star Studios' just outside of the Crystal Empire, in an award winning Funk band named Q7. CUTIE MARK: Greg's Cutie Mark is a snare drum with two floating drumsticks hitting it. It was earned after he found his talent for playing the drums at age ten. Background Greg was born in Ponyville, had many friends and supportive parents, but ran away with a P-Rock (pony rock) band named Tangled Tails at age 15, due to no other ponies sharing his love for music as passionately as he did. In interviews with the Greg, he claims that being with Tangled Tails was one of his most enjoyable experiences and did not regret leaving Ponyville. But things started getting difficult when the band became tired of each other and got into arguments overly often. So, they split. And within only two months, Greg started drumming in a new band called Hoof Trax (styled as: H00f TraX). He was still out on the road and had not contacted his friends or family, he was doing concerts and working with many record dealer ponies that all loved his band's content. But, only a few years after Hoof Trax had formed, Greg had to leave due to an accident he suffered in one of their concerts. Eventually, Greg went back to Ponyville and reunited with his parents once more...but now there was another music enthusiast int town, Quazar. Greg chatted, told Quazar about his previous band's and other experience and within only a couple of weeks of being friends, Q7 was born. The H00f TraX Concert Of '09 In 2009 Hoof Trax had their 100th concert! They were rising up the charts like a rocket, and getting an amazing following! But in 2009, when they were performing in front of hundreds and hundreds of ponies, a terrible accident happened. The drummer (Greg Quarter) had been controlling a separate drum kit with magic all night and on the 2nd to last song, he made a fatal mistake. One of the symbols had been loose all night and Greg, not knowing this, started smashing everything on the drum kit in the song finale for a colossal finish. Just then, a matter of seconds before the song was going to end, Greg smashed the symbol and it flew off like a frizz bee. It dashed off into the darkness of the crowd, turned around like a boomerang and came back at high speed. Greg looked up, not noticing it had flown off, and for a millisecond could see it directly above his head. SLICE. The second drum kit stopped immediately. The band turned around and got him off stage as soon as they saw the damage that was done and the roaring crowd went dead silent. Because backstage, Greg's horn was missing. The symbol had gone straight through it. Find Out More About 'H00f TraX' Here: http://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/H00f_TraX_(Band) Gallery